


Of Pancakes And Maple Flavored-Kisses

by KnownAsEmrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: In Which Malia Makes Breakfast For Lydia, And Feelings Get Shared.





	Of Pancakes And Maple Flavored-Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes I failed to noticed when writing!

Lydia wakes up to the smell of something awful and she crinkles her nose, turning on her side in the hope to escape it. It takes her approximately twenty seconds to realize that something is _burning_.

She opens her eyes, and reluctantly rolls out of bed, body heavy and craving sleep. She grabs the first article of clothing she finds - a plaid blue and black shirt that's just long enough hide her lacy red underwear - and heads to the kitchen as she buttons it up.

She finds Malia by the trashcan, scraping burned pancake batter off the bottom of a pan, cursing under her breath. On the counter by the stove sits a giant bowl containing more batter as well as the giant mess Malia made while cooking the large stack of pancakes sitting on the opposite counter.

Lydia smiles, and crosses her arms over her chest as she leans against the doorway. "I see you picked up Scott's habit of burning at least _one_ pancake."

Malia startles at the sound of her voice and drops both the pan and spatula in the trashcan, before looking over at her and freezing in place.

Lydia laughs, and she watches as Malia's face turns red before her girlfriend turns to stick her hand in the trash. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Lydia apologizes.

"It's fine," Malia says, pulling out the cookware and quickly scraping out the last of the burnt batter. "Can you pour us some orange juice?"

Lydia pushes off the door frame and grabs two glasses from the drying rack near the sink. She opens the fridge and grabs the orange juice long enough to fill the glasses then flits over to the small table by the window to set them down.

She feels an arm wrap around her waist and pull her flush against Malia's front, the pancakes getting set on the table before Malia's other arm settles on her stomach, gently squeezing her in a hug. Lydia smiles, and leans back heavily into Malia who nuzzles into the side of her neck.

"You look so damn hot in my shirt," Malia mumbles, gently kissing at her neck, one hand sliding down Lydia's stomach, the other sliding up to cup her left breast. "Can't decide whether or not to rip it off you."

Lydia turns her head slightly, Malia lifting her head to give her a searing kiss as she presses two fingers against the front of Lydia's panties. Lydia lets out a soft gasp, Malia taking the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth, filthily teasing Lydia until she pulls away - arousal simmering and threatening to spark a fire.

Malia groans. "Please don't tell me you expect me to eat pancakes when you're out here looking like this."

Lydia chuckles, and turns around, grabbing both of Malia's hands. "You went through all this effort. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

Malia huffs. "Figures being romantic and trying to serve you breakfast in bed would come back to bite me in the ass."

Lydia feels her chest swell with affection, and she gives Malia three quick pecks on the lips, earning a soft smile. "Grab the syrup and lets eat."

Malia does, and they settle into their chairs, dividing up the pancakes - strawberry, Lydia's favorite.

"These are delicious," Lydia praises after her first bite, sighing contentedly as she cuts up her pancake. "I'm surprised you remembered these were my favorite."

Malia shrugs like it's no big deal, and really it isn't, but it tended to be the small things that warmed Lydia's heart the most. Like the way Malia remembered how she liked her coffee, or the brand of shampoo she used or how she would bring Lydia little gifts or send her a kissing emoji or a simple I miss you text. Or when Malia helped her study, or clean her apartment or pick out new outfits or just distracted her when she was stressed out.

Lydia takes in Malia's outfit as she chews, noting the tight tank top, and the blue boycut panties. Her eyes drift to Malia's face, memorizing the soft curve of her mouth, the way the soft morning light makes her skin glow, how her eyes turn amber in the sunlight. She nudges Malia's leg with her foot, waiting until Malia looks at her to say, "You're beautiful."

Malia looks away shyly. Despite the blunt way she often told Lydia how pretty she thought she was, when it came to getting compliments about her own looks, Malia became adorably flustered. "_You're_ beautiful," she mutters.

Lydia smiles, and keeps eating.

After a minute Malia asks, "Is...is it okay if I stay here today? I don't have anything to do and I don't want to go home."

Lydia reaches across the table to put her hand over Malia's. "Of course."

Malia's lips twitch into a small smile.

They finish breakfast and clean up the kitchen, chatting about whatever came to mind until Malia cut Lydia off mid-sentence with a sweet, maple syrup tasting kiss. It's not long after that that Lydia finds herself pantiless and propped up on the counter, Malia kissing, licking and biting at her thighs.

Lydia buries her hand in Malia's hair, pulling impatiently, silently urging her to just get to it already. Malia kisses up her right thigh, breath ghosting over her pussy, but she chooses to suck hard on the soft skin of her thigh to leaves a hickie instead.

Lydia groans. "Such a tease."

Malia pulls away to say, "Pot, Kettle," before returning to her assault on the sensitive flesh. She doesn't let Lydia move off the counter until she's made her cum three times, then she lifts Lydia off the counter and carries her to her room, dropping her onto the bed.

Lydia pulls her down and quickly gets on top of her, kissing her, hands roaming, squeezing, _memorizing_ every curve, scar, and dip of Malia's body. Malia gasps, and moans, writhing under the attention, fucking herself on Lydia's fingers until she cums with a drawn out groan.

Lydia rolls off after, curling into Malia's side, listening to the unsteady beat of her heart. She thinks it may be her favorite sound. 

Malia cups her cheek and gently tilts Lydia's head up so their eyes meet. She's got this soft, unguarded expression, a glint of something familiar and warm, and dizzying in her eyes. 

"I love you," Malia blurts suddenly, tensing slightly, but not moving away or stuttering to take it back like some of Lydia's past lovers. 

Lydia's heart skips, and she smiles. "I love you too."

"Yeah?"

Lydia nods, cupping her girlfriend's cheek. "A lot actually."

Malia smiles and kisses her softly once - still tasting of maple syrup, and Lydia too - before resting their foreheads together. "I've been wanting to say that for awhile, but I didn't know if you were ready to hear it yet. If you even wanted to."

"Why wouldn't I want to hear it?" Lydia questions, pushing gently into Malia's forehead.

Malia shrugs, her eyes downcast. "I don't know...I thought maybe I was getting too attached too soon and you were still trying to figure out how you felt and it'd make things awkward."

Lydia rubs her thumb gently across Malia's cheek. "Look at me," she urges softly. 

Malia shyly meets her gaze. 

"I know how I feel about you and even if you are getting too attached too soon, so am I because I love you, and I'd really like it if you moved in with me," Lydia tells her. 

Malia's eyes widen. "You want to live together?"

"I do," Lydia confirms. "Not effective immediately of course, but when your lease is up."

Malia struggles to speak for a moment, and Lydia suddenly feels like she overstepped. She braces for a rejection that doesn't come. 

Malia kisses her roughly, leaving her breathless when she pulls away. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Lydia says. 

"Take it as a _hell yes_," Malia tells her, that same dizzying glint in her eyes. 

Lydia straddles Malia's waist and they spend the rest of the day in bed, showing each other just _how much_ they love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
